100 Winners
100 Winners was a short-lived, two-hour live interactive game show, with simple minigames that were played throughout the program. If the player at home answered a question correctly, then s/he chose one of 100 safe deposit boxes on the set, each of which contained a prize of either cash or GSN merchandise. Format 100 Winners was a game show where home viewers were the contestants. American residents 18 or older were eligible to enter the contest by text messaging a request or using the network's website. Potential contestants could enter up to ten times per phone number per method on each show. However someone could only be brought through to answer a question once a night. Within a few moments, a contestant was notified whether or not their entry was chosen (at random) to proceed to another random selection process. If an entry was selected in the second phase, the contestant would be called on his or her home or mobile phone, depending on the method of entry. The contestant would then come on-air and be held in the queue for up to three games.Mel Peachey on February 20, 2007 episode. If a contestant was selected to participate in a break game, an operator would take their answer and assign them a prize value. GSN charged a $.99 fee for each text message entry, in addition to standard text messaging rates charged by the wireless provider. Entries on the website were free. Regardless of the method of entry, each entry had an equal chance of being selected. An entry did not necessarily guarantee an opportunity to appear on the show. Residents of certain states could be ineligible to play various entry methods. Games 100 Winners featured quick, simple mini-games that were played throughout the program. If a contestant answered a question correctly, he/she chose one of the one hundred safe deposit boxes on the set, each of which contained a prize of either cash or GSN merchandise. To make winners more quickly, the host offered: *Multiple choices of doors (including "friends and family" questions allowing four doors to be opened) *Break Game: A question answered off-screen during a commercial break to make more winners. *Sizzling Hot Questions: An extra choice of door if the contestant received a prize of a designated value. *Sponsor bonuses: An extra choice of door if the contestant's original box contained the mascot of that episode's corporate sponsor, if any. The games listed below were played in rotation on the program. The vault The 100 safes were divided among four panels each with twenty-five safes, featuring cash prizes. When the show began, clues were often shown giving hints to where the larger prizes were located. However, since mid-April, clues were rarely given, undoubtedly to heighten the suspense of the television presentation. Vault prize distribution Layout of The Vault This was the layout used on the final broadcasts of 100 Winners. The total amount in this vault layout was $4,983.90 in cash and prizes. 1The package included a GSN mug (ARV $3.75), hat (ARV $7.95) and PlayMania T-shirt. (ARV $7.75), totaling an ARV of $19.45.Obtained by Alex Davis of Buzzer from GSN. General layout This layout was used on the premiere, but was skipped on various weeks in favor of the all-cash vault. The first episode also had a door containing $.99, instead of a $10 prize. This vault layout contained an average value of $5,042.80 in cash and prizes. ²Each door had a various piece of merchandise including GSN mugs (ARV $3.75), hats (ARV $7.95), beanie caps (ARV $10.50), playing cards (ARV $7.00) and PlayMania T-shirts. (ARV $7.75) All-cash layout This layout was first used on March 27, 2007. The GSN merchandise had been removed. The $1,000 top was split into two $500 top prizes for two episodes, but the March 29 episode returned to the original top prize. This vault layout contained a total of $5,200 in cash. Trivia *This and Quiznation were part of GSN's short-lived PlayMania block. *The format was based on The Cash Vault, a segmented game that aired on the British version of Quiznation. Notes and references Links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20070219015135/http://www.gsn.com/playmania_block/100winners.php/ Promo for 100 Winners (via Internet Archive)] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20070320095153/http://www.gsn.com/playmania/100winners.php/ Official 100 Winners website (via Internet Archive] Category:Interactive Category:Phone Interactive Gameshows Category:British Formats Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Late night shows Category:Spinoffs Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2007 premieres Category:2007 endings